


Something I Never Knew I Needed

by dontbfukinrude



Category: Diplo (Musician), Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Deception, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Difficult Decisions, Dreams, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Fanfiction, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Music, Musicians, My First Fanfic, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Pop Culture, Psychological Drama, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Shipping, Singing, Smut, Team Bonding, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbfukinrude/pseuds/dontbfukinrude
Summary: This is going to be a love story, at first they don't know yet they might be gay, and might take a while for them to find out, but in the end they may discover they were made for each other.





	1. The Picture

It was late and Justin and Diplo were working together at the studio on some tracks, Justin was pretty tired and about to leave when he heard Diplo calling for him, he just turned back still with the keys on his hand

''What man???? Come on, I'm tired'' - Justin said raising one eyebrow

''Hey Bieber, I know I know man, but I just got this amazing idea'' - Diplo said pretty confident looking at his computer

''Hmmm I hope is not vocals man, I ain't singing today no more'' - Justin said while sitting on the chair next to him

''Look, I just goggled our tracks together to see any matches on this website and maybe we could take a listen and add some of these remixes on the album'' - Diplo said still looking at the screen and pointing every time he saw something interesting

''Yeah? I don't know man, isn't that fan made or something?'' - Justin said with a tired face and a bit unsure about the idea

''Thats the point man'' - Diplo said while giving a slap on Justin's arm ''Man...told ya you know.....kinda awkward to tell u this, but you need to show more that you care about your fans or the media is going to keep talking shit you know, so I thought maybe we could use some fan made stuff on the album, and credit the fan, they would go crazy about this man'' - Diplo said again pretty confident and smiling

''Hmmm, I see what you mean, cool, let's do it'' - Justin said more excited this time ''But....how we do this?'' 

''Well, this website is a great one, you type two artist names and it gives you all the media, songs, everything fans created, and maybe some art for the booklet would be nice, they need to feel they are part of this you know? Because, they are'' - Diplo said still typing and pointing to the screen

''Oh man, that's a great idea.....you know I care about them right? Is just......been very hard for me to deal with this depression....you know?'' - Justin said looking down

''Nah man, I know, I know, why don't you go to the hotel while I look for something good here ok?'' - Diplo said while wrapping one arm around Justin's back 

Justin got up and right before he reached for the doorknob he heard Diplo calling again louder this time, sounded serious. 

''HEY BIEBER YOU GOTTA SEE THIS'' - Diplo said loud

''Mann what is it this time? I feel like I'll never make it to bed'' - Justin said with a frown face while getting back into the studio ''What is it? say it?'' - said not looking so serious about this

''WHAT THE FUCK MAN'' - Diplo said pretty serious 

After Justin saw Diplo's face so serious he followed his eyes that led to the screen that showed a fake porn where Justin were sucking Diplo's cock

''What???????'' - Justin said while laughing getting his face closer to the screen ''Oh come on man, those fans are crazy sometimes, I'm not surprised'' - said nodding in deny

''Wow man, you think we should take this to the manager?'' - Diplo said looking concerned 

''Nahhh the internet is filled with those stuff if we intend to take down one, we'll have to take down all of them, I've seen it before, is no biggie for me, they also do fanfics you know?'' - Justin said laughing

''Yeah the fanfic I know about, well, I only worried because I'm responsible for some of your cases and I don't want you getting in trouble'' - Diplo said

''Nah man, is fine, everything I want now is a shower and my bed'' - Justin said while leaving the studio to his hotel room ''See you later bro''

Diplo stayed in the studio looking at the picture for a while with a serious face that looked like his was thinking a lot of things over that picture. In the morning, Justin woke up feeling better and ready to finish the record, as he made his way to the studio he found Diplo sleeping over the keyboard with his mouth wide open and drooling on it, he laughed a bit but after his eyes went straight for the screen, the picture was still there, he found it a little bit odd because he knew Diplo was very organized and he would never leave a mess or the computer on or anything, he didn't want to wake him up so he made his way to a chair behind Diplo and started working on some lyrics, but this time he was having a hard time writing, he didn't know why, he kept being distracted by the picture, he would look to the screen and back to his notebook, he was bothered, this never happened to him, he never had a creativity block like this, then he just left the notebook there and leaned back on the chair, looking to the ceiling kinda confused and always found his eyes going back to the picture, he was wondering why that picture was bothering him now, yesterday he was pretty ok about it but  now this was messing with him, something on the atmosphere changed but he tried to not think too much over this, Diplo was waking up and was surprised to see Justin there so early.

''Hey bro, good morning'' - Diplo said looking confused and closing everything on the computer ''why the hell I didn't turn this off?''

''It's cool man, maybe you were too tired, so......what about the remix, did you find any nice one?'' - Justin said while moving his chair close to him

They spent some hours finishing the record and getting some ideas from the website, it was almost afternoon already, and they were both starting to get hungry

''Hey man, I think I'll stop now,  I gotta eat'' - Justin said getting up

''Me too, so, we go together?'' - Diplo said in a normal tone but that was not normal, they have never had lunch together due to their schedule

''Fine by me, but what about your schedule?'' - Justin said

''I don't know man, I didn't sleep so good last night, I'm thinking about canceling'' - Diplo said rubbing his back

They both made it to the hotel room 

''Hm, get in'' - Justin said opening the door ''Hm, today I eat on the hotel so, hope you're ok with missing your fancy food''

''Nah man that's fine'' - Diplo said getting in and already getting comfortable at the bed

Justin ordered in and turned the tv on, sat next to him on the bed and as weird as can be, besides music, they didn't have a lot to talk about, so Justin was just looking through the channels after noticing the awkwardness coming

''So........crazy about that photo unh?'' - Diplo said trying to break the ice

''Hm, yeah'' - Justin said not paying attention  much still looking at the tv

Justin felt the bed moving a bit as Diplo got closer

''Can you imagine? how crazy would it be?'' - Diplo said laughing and nodding

Justin stopped looking the tv and moved slowly his face to Diplo

''Hm....of course would be crazy'' - Justin said a little bit uncomfortable and denying as well

After that Diplo was looking weird at Justin, he didn't know if Diplo was hungry or what was up with him

''Hmmm yeah, can you imagine we holding hands like this?'' - Diplo grabbed Justin's hand and started laughing trying to make fun out of the situation that was not funny at all to Justin

''Wtf bro, get out'' - Justin said trying to not show he was uncomfortable

After that Diplo started laughing and got up to get the door after hearing the doorbell

''Saved by the bell'' - Diplo said laughing, he seemed to be having a good time, Justin not so much

Justin was kinda used to him joking around but that was another level, but they had their food, watched something funny together and after that Diplo left back to the studio while Justin stayed on his hotel room sleeping

 


	2. Am I Missing Him?

Justin woke up in the evening and realized he had a text from Diplo on his phone

''Dude, what crazy song have you written here man?'' 

Justin was a little shaken about that message, he didn't know why but he remembered that he was not focusing much when he was writing that song, and he realized he might have said some shit, so as soon as he realized he got out his bed and went fast to the studio, when he got there he saw that Diplo was not there, he was feeling way too much confused about this, why was he feeling so strange and bothered? he couldn't tell himself, it was just everything weird, now he found himself sitting on the studio floor missing Diplo???? He was finding that very strange, he was used to stay ages without seeing each other, by the way he was just his producer, he got tons of them, he couldn't tell, was just weird, so he grabbed his notebook to read what nonsense he had written there

''If you feel you're sinking I would jump right over into cold cold water for you, Diplo. DIPLO???????'' - Justin read the message out loud and as soon as he realized the name Diplo was there he got even more confused, he was now going crazy thinking Diplo had ran away because of that, so he sent a message to him

''Hey man, haha thats weird, I was out of my mind when I wrote this, that whole picture thing was a distraction I may have written your name by accident man haha'' - Justin wrote trying to not seem so nervous or uncomfortable 

After he got no response, he thought maybe Diplo decided to do some gig so he waited, impatiently, hours and hours have passed and still no response, he couldn't go to bed because of this whole thing and also because he had slept the whole afternoon, so he decided to call Skrillex, by the way he was Diplo's best friend

''Hey man, is me Justin, is Diplo there with you? you guys doing some gig man?'' - Justin said kinda nervous

''Hey...hm...no man, we took the day off today, thought you knew, he was there earlier wasn't he?'' - Skrillex said confused

''Yeah yeah...but I have no idea where he is, he is not replying me, thought he was with you'' - Justin said

''Come on man, what are you now? his bitch? take it easy bro, he's probably fucking some whores, fucking pervert'' - Skrillex said mocking Justin

''Yeah maybe, but...hm, thanks man'' - Justin hang up right after

Justin was feeling bothered but why? again, he couldn't tell, after he hang up he noticed a message from Skrillex popping on his screen

''You're acting weird man''

Justin decided was better not to reply that, he was still feeling bothered, why he was missing Diplo so much? He went back to his hotel room looking down all the way in the hall, when he got inside he fell right after to his bed and turned on the tv, but he didn't see this coming, a Major Lazer videoclipe was playing, he got up so fast and grabbed the remote to freeze the image right when Diplo was on, he stood there for some minutes feeling weird, and he started talking to himself

''Fuck, what's happening to me? Ohhhh...maybe I'm mad at him? Yeah yeah I'm mad at him, yeah, because of that whole picture thing, that was stupid...but wait, I kinda enjoy----nahhh I didn't, OMG I DON'T KNOW FUCK YOU MAN'' - Justin changed the channel quickly and went to the fridge grab some beers, he started drinking so fast that he got drunk with one bottle

''Yeah, I'm mad at you man'' - He started talking to himself again, he couldn't deny he was a mess. After some hours drinking he ended up passing out on the bed, some hours later he woke up with his cellphone ringing, he got up fast thinking it could be Diplo, and it was, and even though he was with a headache, he tried to reach to the phone as soon as possible, so he answered

''Hey mannn, where have you been?'' - Justin said with a big smile on his face

''Hey man....hm, around'' - Diplo said sounding different 

''Whats up? Are you ok?'' - Justin said 

''You know, Skrillex called me'' - Diplo said sounding serious

''Oh fuck, ah man, haha I was you know.....'' - Justin didn't know what to say

''What the fuck was that? You're acting weird, are you ok?'' - Diplo said

''I don't know, something weird is happening to me'' - Justin said looking down

''Depression? Yeah...I'll see if I get there and maybe we can do something ok?'' - Diplo said

''Oh I'd love th......'' - Justin's voice got interrupted by his puke that he couldn't hold anymore and ended up throwing up on his bed

''Did you just throw up? What the fuck man'' - Diplo said laughing

''Hmm...yeah, I better shower you come later bro?'' - Justin said trying to clean up the mess

''Hm, you're calling me bro again?'' - Diplo started mocking Justin

''What, what you mean?'' - Justin's eyes got wide open

''What do you meannnnnn'' - Diplo started singing his song

''Asshole'' - Justin said hanging up 

After that conversation Justin showered and while he was there he got to think more and started to feel a little bit nervous about seeing Diplo again after that whole thing, so he finished and sat on the bed, smoked a cigarette and was thinking a lot, even knowing Diplo was okay, he was still confused, so he heard somebody knocking, he jumped out the bed with a big smile on his face, he knew it was Diplo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Are you guys liking it? It might take a while for them to get together but its gonna be worth it, the next chapter they'll be more in chemistry tho*


	3. The Flashback

*some hours before*

Diplo closed the door leaving Justin sleeping and headed back to the studio, getting in he sat on his computer but after some minutes working he noticed Justin's notebook was opened near his table, at first he thought to himself ''I shouldn't read this, what if its personal?'' but then he thought ''Yeah but we work together, maybe its a new idea, would help'', so he did, and after that he found himself looking serious to the paper after he saw his name on it, so he wondered staring non-blinking to the wall ''Wait, does this.....nah, is he......nah, he isn't'' said faking a laugh ''and what's my name doing here?'' said looking back to the notebook ''what if.....does he....like......like me?'' the image of him making jokes in the hotel room with Justin popped into his head and he thought maybe, if Justin was gay, it was better to stop joking like that, he couldn't help, his masculinity took over him, so he walked off the studio and rented a hotel room, in the same hotel, but he felt bad about it and tried to pass as if everything was ok, so he sent the message to Justin's phone, but after that he couldn't keep up the normal conversation so he turned off his phone right after he sent the message regretting a bit, he was feeling bothered too, he just remembered looking for hours for that picture, he found himself insecure with his sexuality ''nah man.......haha, I didn't enjoy that.....never....its ok I was just.....argh, I don't know'' he thought sitting at his bed with his hand over his eyes, looking to the floor he was wondering what all of this could mean, he didn't know but Justin was going through the same, they were both confused, so Diplo decided to not think too much about this so he turned on back his phone, he noticed there was a new message from Justin, but he thought it was better not to read it, and also noticed a call from Skrillex, so he thought ''yeah, that's it, I just need a man to man time'' calling him right after

''Hey man, its me, what you up to?'' - Diplo said trying to not show he was concerned about something

''Hey bro, not much, we took the day off remember?'' - Skrillex said  

''Oh...of course, yeah...man, let me ask you something......hm, have you ever noticed something weird about Justin?'' 

''I just did right now, haha, he called acting all weird man'' 

''Oh....he called you? hm, what that about?'' - Diplo asked trying to not show he was digging something

''Ah man, just looking for you, all worried man, I even joked sayin......[....]'' - Skrillex kept talking but after that Diplo was no longer paying attention, Justin was thinking about him, and worried about him and now he knows ''Man you there? by the way, what you wanted to know?''

''Yeah yeah....hm, just a weird day man, I don't know, actually.....hm, have you ever thought Justin could maybe, be gay?'' - Diplo said feeling embarrassed about it

''Haha, well, there's always been rumors about it'' - Skrillex said mocking ''But why you asking?''

So Diplo told him everything, by the way, he was his best friend

''Hey man, you know, you're acting ridiculous, if he is, what about it, it's no big deal, and I'm sure he would never be into you, I'm more his type you know haha'' - He said mocking, Diplo rolled his eyes ''But that's not the point, don't let your masculinity speaks louder, it's ok to still be friends if he is, don't be an asshole, but like saying my opinion, I'm sure he is not, we had many conversations about girls and everything''

''Uhum, uhum, yeah, right, you're right'' - Diplo said talking a bit and hanging up after

*some hours after*

Diplo was knocking at Justin's room as he promised to get over, Justin opened the door, and something changed, the atmosphere changed, at this point his fragile masculinity was not there, he didn't know why, everything got so confused as he saw Justin again, he even thought for a moment Justin looked good??? He was confused, there is nothing wrong finding another man attractive, he thought, he remembered the playing he did with Justin in the room before, he didn't feel weird to do that, why everything changes when he's around Justin? he didn't know, he thought, how can a picture change his perspective, or wasn't the picture? 

''Heyyy'' - He said giving Justin a hug

''Hey'' - Justin said not understanding why the hug was taking so long

Justin was trying to calm himself down before so this was not what he needed, made him more nervous

''Hm, okay'' - Justin said letting go of the hug

''So, you're feeling better now?'' - Diplo said getting comfortable in the room

''Yeah...I guess....'' - Justin said trying to distract himself, he couldn't believe the glow he's got on his eyes after seeing Diplo, he was thinking to himself the same as Diplo, there's nothing wrong with finding other man attractive, right? ''But...h-ow, how, hm, are you''

''Oh man, I'm ok but you look nervous'' - Diplo said focusing his attention on his face

''Ah....nah, I'm not'' - Justin was feeling a knot on his throat, there was something he needed to say, but he was not sure that would come out as friendly or......''I missed you'' - Justin said without noticing the words were coming out of his mouth

Diplo changed his expression for a moment looking away then looking up then getting his eyes back to Justin ''Me too'' he said quietly ''Hm...man, there's something weird here, I don't know, I think we should work our minds away in that studio'' he said waiting for Justin to agree, and so he did, they moved to the studio, they both didn't say a word on their way there

''So.......should we work on this song you wrote'' - Diplo said sitting behind the glass, looking to him on the other side ''If you feel you're sinkin....'' Diplo said reading the notebook when he got interrupted by Justin

''Ah..haha you have the notebook there, haha I don't know, you think is a good idea?'' - Justin said blushing

''Hey, told ya, work our minds away, drop this whole thing'' - Diplo said while getting the things ready

So Justin started singing and right after Diplo raised his head to look at Justin, he just couldn't help, again something changed, they couldn't get their minds out of it, Diplo was struggling inside to not find that voice so beautiful now, and Justin was struggling to not say Diplo's name while he was singing that lyric, the whole thing was about him, they couldn't take their eyes off each other, it was like Justin was singing to Diplo and Diplo was not paying attention to the mixing, their eye contact was so intense, until the music dropped and Justin stopped singing 

''Haha, shouldn't you be doing some mixing there? or this is a new idea or something haha '' - Justin said nervous and quiet

''Ah.....yeah....I don't know, there must be something wrong with this shit'' - Diplo said but he knew that was not the case

Justin was thinking a lot of things at the moment, he knew Diplo was distracted by him, he was confused because he was also distracted by Diplo, and even not saying a word about it, they both knew they were getting in trouble 


	4. We Need To Talk About Diplo And Justin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys can see I had a lot of ideas but since most of the fandom are more into Skriplo and I didn't know that before I started the story I guess will be hard for me to continue, I've checked everywhere and couldn't find ANY Diplo/Justin, so, guess I'm alone here and since I'm against abandoning I'll have to end sooner than I wanted to, but hope that anyone that has seen it has liked it, thank you X

It was a new day and Diplo was headed to film a new video, he spent the whole day thinking about Justin, but he didn't realize it was feelings, he thought he just missed him, earlier he had called Justin to meet him at the set of the video, he went on the back seat of the car all the way wondering if Justin would be there, it was a beautiful evening, the sun was coming down, he looked through the window and all he could hear and see was Justin's voice and face from the recording yesterday

''Diplo we're here, Diplo? Hey man, come on, lets go'' - Skrillex yelled when he got out of the car noticing that Diplo was still sitting there thoughtful

Diplo just moved after some seconds not saying a word, Skrillex was left behind complaining about something while Diplo was way ahead looking for Justin throughout all the crew people, he was not noticing anything he was doing, when there's a chance Justin is around he just goes on automatic mode, and so does Justin. After a while looking he saw Justin talking to this boy, the guy was part of the crew but right now Diplo didn't even recognize him, he was filled with jealousy, and like everybody he couldn't tell that it was, so he approached slowly faking a smile ''Am I bothering you guys? You seem to be having a good time Justin, haha like, haha weren't you supposed to be here to watch my video? haha'' you could see on his face the level o jealousy he was on, the crew guy just passed by waving bye to Justin

''What??? I am, but you're not even filming yet'' - Justin said trying to hide that he was shaken by his presence  
''Thats.......true, I just, you know, like'' - Diplo said looking around ''Get..like, nervous about like you know, filming like, a video'' - Diplo couldn't help himself but getting nervous  
''You've got tons of them'' - Justin said blusing and laughing  
''What's your favorite one?'' - Diplo said flirting, again, he didn't realize  
''Oh....I'' - Justin tried to speak when he got interrupted by one of the crew guys calling Diplo to film  
''Be right back, you watch me?'' - Diplo said smiling, Justin just nodded

So Diplo moved to the set while Justin sat in one of the director's chair, they yelled rolling and before it started Justin was already captivated by Diplo, in every movement he did, he kept a straight face though, but he was, he tried looking around but he would always caught himself looking again, he just wanted more than anything to keep looking at him, he was so lost, at this point he just left himself be carried on by this weird thing that he felt inside, it was pointless to fight it, and by Diplo's behavior in the last minutes he was doing the same, what was happening, when did they stop behaving like friends? They didn't realize but Skrillex was noticing all of that strangeness that was happening between them, and it wouldn't take so long for him to bring it up. So as soon as Diplo finished filming he rushed fast to meet Justin, he pulled his cellphone out and proposed a picture with Justin, they took a couple of ones and they were looking through them ''Oh you look nice on this one, yeah, that one too, oh look, your face on this one, haha'' They were both saying to each other while they looked to the pictures

''Wow, you're handsome on this one'' Justin said without realizing the words that were coming out from his mouth which made Diplo get serious for a moment, he didn't say a word, he just kept going through his phone, he was feeling flattered though, and after breathing heavily and looking at Justin's eyes he struggled but said ''You.....you're just'', ''What'' - Justin said noticing the pause ''Haha, you just got this beautiful face'' - Diplo said not realizing as well what he was saying, which made Justin blush, Skrillex were a little bit away but he could read their lips and see their behavior, after a while they both realized how awkward and weird this has turned into and they both snapped out of it and kinda coughed in embarrassment ''I think we should go'' - Justin said

Skrillex was editing the video along with another producer, noticing every flaw and taking out, they were having a hard time with this one, the producer was complaining a lot about it and even considering filming again, Skrillex knew why Diplo wasn't giving his best to the video, and he had to speak his mind ''Hm, I guess I know what's going on here'' he said walking around the studio concerned ''What?'' the producer asked turning his chair to look at him ''I....I don't know, somethings wrong with him lately and I'm pretty sure has something to do with Justin'' Skrillex said sitting down rubbing his hands ''I didn't want to bring this up but I've had it, they've been weird as fuck I wouldn't be surprised if they are fooling around'' he said quiet not sure how the producer would take it, ''So he better put himself together and fool around another time, we're talking money over here for god's sake'' the producer said not taking it so serious ''No I'm serious, I'm pretty sure there's something between them, I know Diplo very well and he is not like that'' the producer tried to said something but Skrillex continued ''You know how many times me and Diplo go to strip clubs?? almost everyday, and for him not be feeling the urge to scape from mixing and stuff means he's getting some, and I'm afraid to say but might be with Justin'' the studio got quiet for a while and the producer after wondering for a bit dared to break the ice ''Look, what you're saying there is very serious, you can't accuse him of something you're not sure of......and I'm sure....Diplo is not'' before he finished the sentence Diplo walked in with a serious face not sure of what he have heard ''I'm not what? what you guys talking about?'' Skrillex looked at the producer and they both tried to say something but ended up holding their words ''Say it'' Diplo yelled very confident it was not something good, Skrillex and the producer got up and tried to calm him down ''Nah man it was nothing, you know....we were....looking at the video.....'' the producer tried to say but got interrupted by Skrillex after he noticed Diplo was not buying it ''Look, I think we should tell him the truth''

Diplo was getting nervous about this, lately he was not even knowing himself so for him to face people noticing was not something he needed right now ''Tell what? What's going on, you guys are freaking me out right now'' he said crossing his arms ''Look, you're just not delivering what you were supposed to deliver on the video and we think there's something bothering you, and we need you right now to put your head on its place, just that'' Skrillex said trying to calm him down, ''Bullshit you were accusing me of something, SAY IT, let's see if you have the balls to say to my face, you think I haven't been noticing the way you whisper about me?....And I, I, look'' Diplo was losing it, he found himself completely pissed off about this ''You're my friend and this is not something I wanna do but if you don't say what the hell is going on, man.....I, I'' Skrillex interrupted him ''Man you're the one whispering here with Justin on sets, getting all weird, not delivering what you should, put yourself together and I do have the balls to say, you wanna know what I think?'' he yelled as pissed off as Diplo was ''What, say it asshole'', ''Ok guys I won't be a part of this'' the producer said walking off, they didn't even paid attention due to the amount of rage they were feeling, ''To me, I wouldn't be surprised if you and Justin are fucking around as two desperate faggots that can't even put their minds over job first'' Skrillex yelled regretting already the words that were coming out of his mouth, he couldn't help though this was really bothering him ''Whoa oa aoa, haha, nahhh, you didn't man......me? I'm not fucking homo you asshole, you must, haha nah you just must be out of your mind, you wash your fucking mouth to talk shit about me and Justin like that'' Diplo yelled and tried to calm himself down otherwise he wouldn't be responsible for his actions ''Oh man......you're sooo funny, you know, I don't need this shit'' Diplo said putting his stuff back on his backpack ''Oh now you're taking the day off? Is fooling around more important for you?'', ''Look'' Diplo said taking a deep breath ''I don't wanna fight with you, but I would never fool around with Justin, he's way too important for me'', Diplo said not realizing again what he was saying, he was even doubting if what he was saying was true or not, Skrillex could see at his face that he was lost, ''Ohhhh, I see what's going on, haha you know what man, I was wrong'', ''Thank you'' Diplo said pulling his backpack and heading out, ''You're not fooling with him, you're in love with him''


	5. I Won't Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, one more chapter to the end, I made it longer to finish faster.

''What??????'' Diplo said turning back slowly and looking to his eyes ''wha-what did yo-u, s-ay?''

Skrillex didn't say a word, he just leaned on the wall and took a deep breath looking down and regretting a bit for bringing it up, they both got quiet for a while, Diplo took a walk around the studio looking himself on the mirror and rubbing his hands on his face, breathing as heavily as he could be, putting his hands after on the desk  
''Look man, I don't know what I'm saying ok? lets just dro-''  
''Nah, hey, you made a point there, you must have a reason'' Diplo turned his head back but not totally looking at his direction, ''Am I?'' he said looking again to the mirror  
''Hey man, I didn't mean what I said, was not my intention to hurt your feeling or anything'' he said approaching slowly to Diplo ''Can I at least give you a hug?''  
''Nah man'' when he turned he had tears on his eyes ''What if I am in fact homo? Man I don't want that for me, I-I-I mean, h-ow how can I? I fuck tons of girls'' he struggled to say, his voice was a mix of hiccups, tears were rolling down, his face got all red  
''Man, come on, there's nothing wrong with that, argh I feel bad, I was an asshole ok?'' he said looking around and trying to approach again this time Diplo was letting his guard down, he wrapped his arm around him ''I made that whole speech about you being friends with Justin when you were doubting he was gay, and I told you to go for it remember? It's not my place right now to question your decision''  
''You still think I should go for it?'' he said looking to him with his face all wet in tears  
''I do'' he said smiling  
''That time you were telling me to go really for it, weren't you?''  
''Yeah, haha not gonna lie, I didn't mean as friends, that time I already noticed this vibe from you guys, but I thought it was only sex so, I wanted you to get laid haha''  
''Nah, I can't I'm not homo''  
''Man....I know this is not the time to bring this up but I've seen the way you look at Justin, and, it's worth it, if its hard for you don't think as if you are gay in fact, isn't that what you've been doing basically all this time?''  
He nodded cleaning his tears ''yup''  
''So yeah man, you should go for it''  
Diplo started smiling after hearing and went for the door closing it, at this point he didn't want nobody to know yet, ''So? What I tell him'' he was excited to talk about Justin, it was something that would always put him in a good mood  
''There's only one problem bro''  
''What What?''  
''Hm....remember, you were having doubts about Justin?''  
''Yeah''  
''Remember what I said?''  
''Yeah you told.....oh.....fuck, yeah, you told me you guys had talks about girls and everything''  
''Yup, that's what I mean, we don't know yet if he is gay, but like, promise me you will talk to him''

Diplo just wondered looking at the mirror acknowledging the fact that one way or another that conversation would have to happen, Justin just got back to his hotel after a concert, and there's no need to stay, he again let down the audience, but at this point he didn't care, he couldn't focus on anything but Diplo right now, before he had thought many times about taking a pause on his career due to his depression and now he was considering again but this time because of Diplo, arriving at the hotel he went straight to the studio, all he needed now was to listen to the track that reminded him of Diplo and think about him all day, he set "Cold Water" the song he made with him to play repeatedly, the music was all you hear inside the studio, he put his legs over the mixer and just laid his head back in a sad expression that anyone could say he is in love, he closed his eyes, on his mind all he heard was "You just have this beautiful face", that Diplo has said to him that day, he has gone to bed, concerts, everywhere thinking about this, he was lost on his thoughts until he got brought back to reality by some banging on the door

"Come on in" he said still thoughtful not realizing the door was locked, until he finally got up sighting, when he opened the door he couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was Diplo, he turned down the volume a bit but you could still hear the song, Diplo entered looking around smiling after hearing that Cold Water was on repeat, they both didn't say a word, they were just captivated by each other's eyes, they were not trying to fight the feeling anymore and the music was not helping, the song was speaking to them, Diplo got closer, Justin gave a step back, he kept approaching, he gave another step back until he hit the studio wall, there was no scape, their eye contact was more intense than ever, Diplo gave another step further, and other, and other, until he's body was close to him, they could feel each other warm, their hearts were speeding fast, they were breathing heavily while looking at each other, inside they were both saying "I love you" so that just pushed everything, Diplo couldn't hold back anymore, he kissed Justin

Their kiss was so intense due to the amount of desire and confusion that was going on lately, Diplo would just grab Justin as tight as he could, wrap his hand around his back, pulling him so close they both could feel the heat, it was like they were dreaming, their tongue together for the first time, as they felt each others lips the feeling inside just went higher, their bulges were touching and making the moment even more breath taking, they both gasped for air while smiling between the kiss, moaning, grabbing each other with all their strength they had, the music was just like magic, the desire was getting higher, Diplo started to put his hands under his shirt feeling his abs going for his neck after and kissing, licking, what made Justin moan even higher, Justin took Diplo's shirt taking his own after, went for his bulge and grabbed tight, kept pressing, taking moans from Diplo ''Wow it feels like I'm dreaming'' his eyes were glowing, having Justin all for him, ater all this time ''I know'', Justin said getting down on his knees, Diplo knew what was about to happen so he leaned on the mixer, rolling his fingers around his hair, pressing his head against his bulge, when he started licking his bulge above the pant, giving some bites, he could feel the tip of his cock, it was so big, Diplo just threw his head back ''I can't believe you're about to suck me'' he said forcing even more his face against his bulge, ''Hm...yeahh me neither'' you could barely hear his voice, Justin gasped for air, he put even more pressure behind his back while taking his pants down along with his underwear, his cock just jumped out hitting his face, he couldn't believe he was seeing something he's been desiring for a long time, it was so big, the tip was big and kinda pink, it was thick all the way he could see the veins, it was exactly like he imagined, Diplo just held it, aimed as he was opening his mouth and just shoved it, he could feel the cock hitting his throat already, they were both moaning, and Diplo would never get a blowjob without a deep-throat, didn't matter how deep he loved Justin, at this time he was only his toy, so he started hitting hard, and hard, making him gag and drool all over it, he could hear him moaning in pain and coughing trying to get it out, but Diplo would hit his hand, putting even more pressure with his both hands around his neck, forcing hard even more, which made him moan louder in pleasure as he felt the tip getting all the way down, Justin put his hand around his tights and forced his throat to hold it, not wanting to let it out, he was moaning with it on his mouth, which made hard to hear it, as hard Diplo was hitting he would automatically gag, and gag, drool and drool, feeling his saliva run down his chest, Diplo just loved looking at him like that, on his knees, drooling, his face all red, his eyes watering, coughing and looking back at him like he was begging to stop even though that was not what he wanted, Diplo leaned down a little bit to reach for his ass, and started fingering inside his pants, this time Justin could take his time sucking, slowly at the tip, passing his tongue all the way to the base, and putting the balls on his mouth, that made Diplo moan so hard that he fingered his ass even more deeper, they were both moaning, Justin started expressing pain that it showed on his eyebrows, Diplo put Justin up holding his arm taking off his pants and underwear, ''Come on, let's fuck this ass baby'' giving him a kiss after ''Hm, I-I'', ''What?'', ''I'm.....virgin'' he said bitting his lip like he was afraid of what was going to happen ''Aw baby, I'm gonna take care of you, trust me'' said again giving him a kiss ''I do baby, I trust you more than anything'', the music still on repeat he leaned him forward the desk and put his legs up, leaning down and grabbing a condom that was on his pocket taking to his mouth and bitting it, looking at Justin with the most beautiful sexy face, that made him smile ''I've waited so much for this moment you know'' he said leaning to Justin's face and looking to his eyes ''I'm gonna take care of you, today, tomorrow and forever, if you let me'' giving him a kiss ''I will, I'd be a fool if I let you go'' Justin said returning the kiss, Diplo smiled and leaned back ripping the package and wrapping the condom around his cock ''Take a deep breath baby, you ready?'', ''Hm, Y-es, I guess'', ''No, I won't do it unless you are'', ''Baby.....you know how many times I thought about you? How many times I wanted to kiss you? How many I wished I was here at this moment, and even not knowing was going through my head, deep inside I knew that's what I wanted, and even if I don't feel ready, I wanna be, for you, for us'', ''Wow, we are in trouble here haha, because you know what? I feel the same, and this is far to be only one night stand'' he said shaking his head ''Now breathe, and let's make what we've always waited for, baby''

He just started putting the tip on his butt slowly, that made Justin moan in pain already and reach his hand to Diplo's hips ''You ok baby?'', ''Yeah yeah, oh fuck, just....wait a bit'', ''It's ok baby, we don't have to do this now'', ''No no, hey, I want to'' he said looking serious in his eyes ''Ok, ok, take a deep breath, this is only in the beginning, soon you won't feel a thing, only pleasure'' he said blinking ''Yeah I've heard about it, ok baby, wait'' he said getting comfortable at the desk ''Oh....fuck I'm sorry, omg, I'm such an asshole'', ''What baby?'', ''Fuck, this is your first time and do I really have to do it over a desk? It's not fair to you, should be more special'' he said looking concerned and sorry ''Baby....this may be my first time, but this is our first time together, we've wished for this god knows how many times, so just being here with you, the one I've dreamed of, it's more than enough'', ''Aw, that's sweet and you're right, but at least let me take you to the hotel room'', ''The hotel room, of courseeee, duh, we are in a hotel, see what you do to me mister'' he said giving him a kiss ''Yeah I know cause you do the same to me'' so Justin put his pants back and just grabbed the rest of the clothes, the hotel room was not so far, Diplo wrapped one arm around him and they started walking out of the studio ''Hey, is it true that you were not able to perform?'' he said closing the door ''Yeah, and again, the media is talking shit, but this whole time it was not about the depression anymore, it was about you'' he said looking up and standing on his toes to give him a quick kiss ''Aw, you're so sweet baby, but I don't want you missing things because of me, now that we are together, promise you're going to focus more?.....baby?'', ''Oh fuck, it's Skrillex'' he said looking through the hall ''It's ok haha, he knows'', ''Awwww look at you guysssss, so cuteeee'' he said getting closer to them ''Omg, kill me now'' Justin said shoving his head on Diplo's chest feeling embarrassed ''Haha, yeah, guess I went for it'' he said giving a high five to Skrillex and holding Justin's head on his chest with his other hand ''Yeah, kudos to you bro, so, the night was good uhn?'', ''Hey what's this? were you guys having conversations about this?'', ''Haha actually you'll have to excuse us, we still have things to do haha'' Diplo said opening the hotel room door ''You go for it bro'', Justin closed the door ''Hey, haha, what the fuck was that haha, and the high five?? not nice haha'', ''Hey hey haha I'm still a man, and he was my only friend and I was madly in love with you, he actually gave me the last push to do this'' he said wrapping his arms around his waist ''No baby, it's ok, I'm joking but like, did you know it, you were gay?'', ''Nah, Skrillex told to the.....ok...I was not being a good performer myself'', ''Oh haha yeah? what about that whole speech, focus your head uhn, yeah...right'', ''Haha ok ok, we both focus from now on then, ok? And...you know, this is still confusing to me, not gonna lie, but like, Skrillex's been noticing how we've been weird lately, so he just figured we were just fooling around'', ''Oh fuck, great, now he thinks I'm just a bitch'', ''Nah baby, it was also him that told me I was in love and yeah....that I should go for it'', ''Are you in love?'', ''Hm, well, I-though-like..you we-r'', ''Just kidding I am too'' he said smiling ''Stop joking with me man haha'', ''So....about that.....are we doing or.....'', ''Hm....let me think...only If I get another blowjob haha'', so Justin went down and kept sucking him for a while until he got turned on again, he got up and took his pants, threw himself on the bed ''I can't wait to feel you inside of me''

So Diplo reached him putting his legs up, and started again with the tip, Justin were bitting his lips and trying to deal with the pain, he pushed more his dick inside of him, slowly, until he was all inside of him, that took moans from both of them, and he started banging a little bit fast this time, kissing his neck, Justin was moaning and grabbing him towards himself with all his strength, now the pain has turned into pleasure, he speed it up a little bit, now banging hard, and hard, they both couldn't believe they were finally making love and feeling each others body, he moved from his neck to his mouth, kissing him still banging him hard, they were filled with pleasure and couldn't hold their moaning, it got louder and louder, Justin were running his hand all over his body, feeling his abs that were sweaty now, Diplo turned him still with his cock inside, leaving his back facing him, and started pulling his hair while banging hard, he could feel his cock all inside of him, it was wet and hot, his ass was getting sore and burnt, he kept banging hard, while dropping his body over Justin, bitting his ear, and licking it, ''Oh baby I-'', Diplo tried to speak while his moaning was getting in the way ''Say it'', ''I-....I love you'', ''I love you too baby, fuck me hard'',''Oh, now you want rough, ok, ride me little bitch'' he said taking his cock out and sitting on the bed, Justin went fast sitting on his cock, his cock just slipped inside hitting the base, he started riding faster and faster, ''Spit on my mouth'' Justin said opening his mouth ''Oh you're dirty, I like that'' Diplo said spitting right after, hitting his face, he spit again, and again, hitting his mouth and his face, Justin swallowed it feeling his face all wet in spit and sweat ''Oh fuckk I'm gonna cum'' he said feeling it coming, his hot ass was driving him crazy, Justin started jerking off himself, they were both moaning louder and louder, until they both came together, ''Oh fuck....'' Justin dropped his body over him, kissing him, and still moaning, they were feeling so passionate about each other at this point, ''Woww....fuck, that ass.....wow'' he said breathing heavily, ''Was it good for you?'', ''Are you kidding me? So tight, man...'', ''Haha, I never thought this would happen, I mean, I felt I was in love, but I thought I'd had to let it go you know?'', ''Promise you won't let go'', ''Like I said on that song, I won't let go''


	6. The Final Chapter

After their first night together unfortunately they both had gigs to perform and this would be the hardest one to be apart after connecting so deep, but they remembered the promise they had made to each other, focus, they both still have an image to care about, and now knowing they could come home and have each other would make everything worthwhile ‘’Aw, I don’t wanna be away from you baby’’ Justin said hugging him before he left ‘’Me neither baby, I’ll be thinking of you’’, ‘’I’ll be thinking of you’’ he said giving him a kiss, so Diplo left, and Justin closed the door facing the loneliness already of his hotel room, so he got himself busy getting ready to perform as well

Diplo was playing at this festival and of course, all the time he had Justin on his mind, so he stopped the music for a while and asked the audience a question ‘’Ok ok, here, guys, I have a question for you, ok, haha I kinda need an advice, let’s say you’ve always loved this person, but it was something you never knew you needed, and you finally got it, what could you do to push it further and make that person the happiest one on earth’’, now was official, the world knew Diplo was in love, so the audience screamed in rhythm the same thing ‘’Propose, propose’’, ‘’What? haha, what’s that? Propose?’’, ‘’YESSS’’, ‘’Ok, okay...haha ok, hm, I don’t know about that, but let the music play, this next song, is dedicated for this special one, so, let’s do it haha’’, he played Cold Water and danced as happily as he could be, he was missing him so bad, he couldn't wait to get home

The concert finished and on his way he stopped by this jewelry store ‘’Omg, I can’t believe you’re really considering this’’ Skrillex said holding his arm before he got out of the car ‘’I guess so....like, to be honest, I don’t know, but following my heart this is what I need to do’’, ‘’Omg haha, are you going for what the public tells you to do’’, ‘’No man, I’m following my hear--t...wait a minute, wasn't you that were telling me to go for it?’’, ‘’Yeahhhh, and you did, you got laid, and see, you rocked your performance tonight’’, ‘’What?? I can’t believe you, I told you I was in love, you knew that, can’t believe you played me like that’’, ‘’Sorry man can’t let you compromise our business again, hit it’’ he said to the driver ‘’Nah man, come on, hey....don’t drive’’, the driver stopped ‘’I don’t give a fuck about my business if I’m not happy with myself, what you saw on that stage was me being happy, thanks to Justin, but you know what, you’re my best friend but if you’re gonna give me this bad vibe about something that I really want right now, it’s better if we maybe cancel the record then’’, Diplo said getting out of the car ‘’A-a-re YOU cr-azYY........What the fuck??????/ I can’t believe him, canceling the record, he must be out of his mind’’, ‘’Excuse me sir, I know this is none of my business but, is Diplo queer?’’ the driver said looking Diplo hitting the jewelry store ‘’You stay out of this ok? what happened here stays here, you let one word out and you’re fired’’, ‘’Yes sir, as you wish, but may I say something? just as a person outside of this, you might as well do something about it’’, ‘’Don’t worry, I will’’. 

Arriving at the hotel room he noticed that Justin was not home yet, so he rushed things and prepared some nice music, he didn't want it to be cheesy so he thought about what would make Justin happy, he ordered his favorite food and some champagne, but the things were taking long and he started to worry about the timing, Justing might be on his way, he walked in circles around the room, nervous about everything, his answer, the props, the proposing, everything, so he sat on the bed reached Justin’s shirt and started smelling it, closing his eyes and remembering their last night and even though he was worried he couldn't help but smile until he heard the doorbell, he freaked out, the things were not there yet, ‘’Ok ok....is not him, it’s the food, calm down Diplo’’ he said to himself before opening the door ‘’Surprise’’ Justin shouted with a big smile on his face, he was standing there with the food and the champagne, he rushed to hug him bringing the stuff inside, ‘’Omg, I missed you so much baby, so so so so so so much’’ Justin said giving him a kiss ‘’Tell me about it’’, ‘’Aw, I can’t believe you, preparing a romantic dinner, you really shouldn't have, sorry I spoiled your surprise but I ran into the guy and he did not hesitate to tell me it was for my room, so.....haha’’, ‘’There’s one thing, I hope you don’t spoil though’’, ‘’Haha omg I’m sorry already’’, ‘’Nah is not that.....hm....this is not a romantic dinner, I mean, it is, but...’’, ‘’Oh this was not for me? Omg I feel so embarrassed right now haha’’, ‘’Pfff, of course it is, it’s just.....not only that’’, ‘’Omg baby you’re freaking me out, what’’ even though Justin was nervous he had a good feeling about this ‘’So.....I’m gonna do this, and regardless of your answer is something I’ll never regret, because looking at you right now, I just see everything I’ve always wanted and everything I’ll always want....I mean...don’t wanna scare you haha but like, FOREVER’’ he said getting on his knees ‘’OH.....MY......GOD’’ Justin gasped smiling from ear to ear and giving his hand to him ‘’Oh fuck, I can’t believe this man, I can’t.....FUCKKK’’ he said holding his hands and looking down with a glow on his eyes ‘’Justin......’’, ‘’Oh fuck man, haha shut upppp’’, ‘’Will you marry me?’’ he said taking the ring out and waiting for his answer, ‘’Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes’’, so he placed the ring on his finger with a big smile on his face and got up to kiss him, they were both so happy right now, they could die, who would have thought, something both of them didn't know they needed is now in fact what they need the most

''The most famous dj and producer at the scene right now, that is currently working on a project with Skrillex, called Jack U, and Justin Bieber, has just announced that he is engaged on twitter earlier, saying - Who would have thought, I'm engaged, couldn't be more happy, no more lonely days -, the fiancé is undisclosed at this moment, and the internet its dying to know, it's been trending on twitter ever since he tweeted along with the hashtag #WhoIsTheLuckyGirl -'', ''GUESS WHATTTT ITS JUSTIN BIEBER ITS A MAN THATS RIGHT HE IS QUEER THE PERFECT AND FAMOUS DJ NOW LET DOWN TONS OF FANS'' Skrillex said acting by himself on his room turning off the tv ''Let's see how long that's gonna last''. 

‘’So, wedding day uhn? I can’t believe this, still, it feels like I’m dreaming and I’ll wake up anytime now’’ Justin said while laying in bed with him after another night of love ‘’Me neither, so surreal, you know, taking about surreal, I’m so upset with Skrillex’’, ‘’Why baby’’, ‘’Well....remember I told you he gave me the push to do this?’’, ‘’Yeah?’’, ‘’It was all a plan of his to get my mind back on the game’’, ‘’What???? are you serious?’’, ‘’Yeah I’m still shocked as well, like, man, talk about selfishness uhn’’, ‘’Totally, but like you think he can do something to affect us?’’, ‘’Nah he’s just so passionate about the project you know, so, guess he tried whatever possible to keep me looking good, so we could finish, but still, he played dirty, he knew how much I was serious about this’’, ‘’And are you finishing?’’, ‘’Not at all, I need some time, maybe in a while, but not for now, I mean, he’s still my friend’’, ‘’Yeah baby, and I don’t want get in between that’’, ‘’You don’t, is not your fault he’s being an asshole’’, ‘’And you think he’ll show up?’’, ‘’Well, I invited him, but I don’t think so, I wish he would though, we've been friends forever, this is a big step you know, even though I’m upset I’d be glad if he was’’.  
It was wedding day and they didn't want to wait too long, they wanted to celebrate now, come out now, together, what they were feeling was real, they were too afraid of losing each other, before everything was so confusing, but after their first night together, they were sure, they were meant to be together, so they planned everything, they've decided to do a live stream of the ceremony to come out, they were feeling like showing their love to the world, and the clock was ticking, it was almost time, ‘’Ok baby, I’ll get ready and I see you there’’ Diplo said giving him a kiss ‘’I love you baby’’ they said to each other before heading for the destination in separated cars.

‘’Diplo has announced this morning that we’ll transmit the ceremony through a live stream on facebook where the fans and the world will finally get to see who is the lucky girl’’, the tv was on playing in Skrillex’s room, but he was not there.  
Some hours have passed and the evening was starting to kick in, it was a beautiful evening in the mountains, the sun setting down was giving this beautiful orange color on the brown of the mountains, Diplo was already ready and waiting for Justin along with the guests, their families and friends, that already knew at this point, and everybody were supportive which made them both relieved about it ‘’Come on Justin, show up, show up, show up’’ Diplo was repeating to himself after noticing that he was some minutes late, ‘’The live stream is ready’’ the crew guy said ‘’Ok, this is the time Justin, show up, show up.....’’

Justin was ready and in a rush heading for the location ‘’Hey, don’t you talk with your friends anymore? I don’t get a hug to wish congratulations?’’, it was Skrillex, Justin turned back confused by him saying that after hearing what Diplo told him ‘’Hm.....yeah yeah, of course’’ Justin said hugging him a little bit uncomfortable knowing that he was being a jerk about it before ‘’You come with me?’’, ‘’No no, I still have some projects to finish’’, ‘’It’s your friend’s wedding for god’s sake’’, ‘’I know, but it’s ok, Diplo knows I’m going to be a little late and due to our fight, I’m not sure if he told you, but I just have a lot on my hands right now....while he’s getting married haha’’, he said in a sarcastic tone ‘’Wow....you must be really passionate about your job man, but....hm, are you ok with this?’’, ‘’The wedding? Yeah yeah totally, don’t worry, I’ll be there before the kissing, you can be sure of that’’.

Diplo was freaking out until he heard the song started playing and so did the live stream, so he turned his back and saw that Justin was walking in, they were both in beautiful black suits, their faces accentuated the look, they both were smiling from ear to ear, Justin could cry at this point, and so could Diplo, getting closer he reached his hand letting go of his dad’s arm ‘’Take care of my son’’, ‘’I will, you have no idea how I will’’ he said looking at him ‘’Wow....you look beautiful’’, ‘’You too baby, this is the happiest day of my whole life’’,so Diplo turned to the guests ‘’Attention everybody, so, he don’t have a fucking priest because we don’t believe on that shit, sorry the religious people present but it’s our wedding so...haha’’ everybody laughed, some were shaking their heads but smiling at the same time ‘’So....I’ll just read my vows now.......and.... I have no idea where they are haha’’ Diplo said searching his pockets ‘’Nevermind, I don’t need this, Justin........I never ever thought that my soul-mate was standing by my side all this time and I was not able to see, when I saw that picture of us...that I will not mention right now how or what it was haha, you guys get the picture, haha, but moving on, seeing that picture I was not seeing something dirty, I was reflecting and even without noticing inside something was telling me that you were there for me, and I should go for it, but I was struggling with my self acceptance, sexuality and masculinity that got me blind but like everything in life, it comes a time to open our eyes and face it, that’s the person you love and to be forever with that person you gotta fight for it, and that’s what I did, and I could never be more happier that I did and it’s you that’s standing in front of me today, I love you and as long as I live I’ll make all your dreams come true, because they are not only your dreams, they are mine as well’’, everybody including Justin had their eyes watering after the speech ‘’Wow.....omg, how I can talk about you baby, how? like...’’ he said cleaning his tears ‘’You, Diplo, you, this guy I’m seeing here’’ he said touching him and crying while speaking, he couldn't help it ‘’Is.....every little fucking thing I ever ever wanted, and as you know better than anyone here, I’ve been through the same with my sexuality and I overcame that knowing inside that you were the only one for me, how could I deny? If the man of my dreams were standing there, you are a handsome man Diplo, inside and out and...’’ he said looking to the guests ‘’I can’t believe I’m marrying this guy’’ he burst into tears, Diplo reached for him bringing him up ‘’Get up baby we still have to get married got damn it don’t keep me waiting haha’’,he said trying to laugh but his tears were rolling down his face, a member from the team approached Diplo whispering something to his ear, ‘’Ok ok, listen everybody.....we still have to do some procedures due to the terms of the live stream, fuck that haha but, here it is, the stupid question, if anybody is against this marriage it should be spoken now.....wow I feel like a priest already’’ he said joking looking to Justin ‘’Baby???’’ he saw that Justin had his jaw dropped so he followed his eyes that led to Skrillex, he was standing in the middle of the aisle holding a bottle of wine, he was waisted and crying ‘’Hey.......you made it, I’m glad you’re here dude’’ Diplo said nervous about it ‘’So...haha hello everybody, let me introduce myself since my friend here don’t do the honors, well funny how I just said my friend right? haha nahhh, who am I kidding......I’ve always loved you Diplo, always always...even before that little bitch of yours stepped into our lives, shiiii, let me speak everybody, he had his moment, his vows, now is my time, you’re filming this? ohhhhhh haha, amazinggggggg, you know Diplo.....I pushed you into this because I wanted you to be happy, but I can’t do that right? haha I mean, wouldn’t be fair to myself, don’t I deserve love?’’ the guests gasped and were commenting between each other, Diplo held Justin’s hands and gave it a kiss ‘’I love you baby, it’s gonna be okay’’ he came closer to Skrillex ‘’Listen, you have to get out now, we talk about this later when you’re not drunk’’, ‘’Haha ohhh you wanna talk later? Oh.....ok, I see what you doing’’ Diplo gave up, it was pointless right now to argue with him, so he walked off and called security that took him from there ‘’You’re gonna regret this Diplo, mark my words’’ he shouted while he was dragged out, Diplo hugged Justin ‘’It’s ok baby’’, ‘’I’m not feeling well’’ Justin said sitting down ‘’Baby? Baby? talk to me, oh fuck, don’t do this to me’’, Justin was seeing everything kinda blurry, it was confusing, he couldn't speak or see straight, all he heard was Diplo’s voice fading into the background, fading and fading, the last thing he heard was ''baby, listen to me, doesn't matter what's going on with you right now, this means we were meant to be together, and we will'' until he woke up.

He was on his hotel room, he gasped for air, breathing heavily, it was all just a dream, he sat on his bed, breathing and trying to calm himself down, he was still confused, it felt like he was sleeping for days, all he remembered was thinking too much about the picture so he figured that's why he had the dream, but the dream was fading from his mind as the time passed, he started missing Diplo he didn't know why, after calming himself down he grabbed his phone and saw that he had a message from Diplo

''Dude, what crazy song have you written here man?''


End file.
